


Тонкий расчет

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Люциус Малфой пытается поправить свое финансовое положение
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Тонкий расчет

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Lokys.  
> Бета - m.urs

— Добро пожаловать, мистер.

Ведьма-охранница приветливо улыбнулась и даже не потребовала палочку для проверки личности.

Люциус едва сдержал усмешку: чистокровную стать и природное обаяние не вытравишь никаким Азкабаном.

В Гринготтс его привели дела насущные. Подмоченная репутация и судимость мешали Люциусу вести бизнес, но он не сдавался. У него не было денег, но были четкий план, стильная мантия за сто галлеонов и уверенный взгляд. Джентльмены с таким взглядом не знают отказа ни в чем, и плевать они хотели на репутацию.

— Что вам угодно? — ушастый гоблин усердно скрипел пером и даже головы не поднял.

— Мне угодно взять кредит.

— И о какой сумме идет речь? — гоблин обмакнул перо в чернильницу, стекла пенсне недобро блеснули.

— Сущие пустяки, — Люциус взял самый непринужденный тон, на какой был только способен в сложившейся ситуации. — Две тысячи галлеонов.

— Это большая сумма, мистер Малфой, — ушастый крючкотвор отложил-таки перо и сурово посмотрел на клиента. — Мы вынуждены провести проверку, такова политика банка. Будьте любезны, — он указал кривым пальцем на арку, высившуюся у края стойки.

Люциус покорно шагнул, гулкое эхо отскочило от каблуков.

Его обдало ледяным холодом, и в ту же секунду на лице проступили морщины и трехдневная щетина, стильная мантия превратилась в давно вышедшее из моды тряпье, а сапоги из драконьей кожи — в поношенные башмаки, явно требующие ремонта.

— Вынужден вам отказать, мистер Малфой, — гоблин равнодушно оглядел немолодого, побитого жизнью человека с потухшим взглядом. — Удачного дня.

В глубине души Люциус гоблина понимал. Такому себе он не ссудил бы ни кната. Но как же хотелось выхватить палочку и разнести проклятый Гринготтс к ядреной матери. Нет, прав был Лорд в своей ненависти к этим мерзким существам. Никакой человечности и понимания.

Внезапное оживление и суета отвлекли Люциуса от мрачных мыслей. Бесчувственный сухарь-крючкотвор в мгновение ока стал сама любезность и радушие, расшаркиваясь перед новым клиентом.

— Рады вас видеть, мистер Поттер! Что желаете?

— Я желаю снять немного денег, — магический герой, будь он трижды неладен, без всяких чар выглядел как с обложки «Ведьмополитена». — Две тысячи галлеонов.

— Расширяете бизнес, мистер Поттер? — гоблин выскочил из-за стойки и засеменил к двери, ведущей к сейфам.

— Отправляюсь в путешествие по Европе. Румынские драконы, знаете ли, венгерские вампиры. Французские вейлы… Очень познавательный тур.

— Удачного отдыха, мистер Поттер!

Люциус скрипнул зубами и быстро зашагал к выходу.

Чтоб тебя драконы сожрали, мистер Поттер.

***

— Отказали, — бросил он с порога ахнувшей и враз побледневшей Нарциссе. — Скажи домовику, чтобы принес из подвала бутылку Огденского и пригласи в кабинет Драко. Есть разговор.

— Это последняя бутылка, — Нарцисса промокнула платочком повлажневшие глаза. — Может, оставим для особого случая?

— Плевать! — рявкнул Люциус. — Тинки! Огневиски ко мне в кабинет, живо!

В Малфой-мэноре царили безысходность и тлен. Нарцисса украдкой, когда никто не видел, смахивала паутину и пыль, мыла посуду и даже пыталась готовить. Старый домовик, один-единственный на огромный замок и сад, справлялся с обязанностями из рук вон плохо и постоянно ныл, что хочет на пенсию. Новые веяния, тролль бы их побрал.

Люциус из кожи вон лез, чтобы поправить дела. Пытался наладить связи, используя чары и поистрепавшееся обаяние, но маячивший за его спиной позорным пятном Азкабан к доверию не располагал.

Ночи напролет Люциус просиживал в кабинете, просчитывая бизнес-планы, но все они требовали хоть какой-то стартовый капитал.

Отказ в Гринготтс перечеркнул все надежды и выбил почву из-под ног, но, когда униженный и оскорбленный Люциус шагал к выходу, на него вдруг снизошло озарение.

Проблема имела решение — простое и изящное одновременно.

— Брак, — Люциус отсалютовал рюмкой и лихо влил в себя огневиски. — Тебе нужно вступить в брак.

— Какой брак, отец? — Драко смотрел хмуро и недоверчиво. — Гринграссы расторгли помолвку, забыл?

— На Гринграссах свет клином не сошелся.

— Неужели нашелся новый вариант? — голос Драко был полон сарказма. — Отец ты забыл, сколько раз пытался меня сосватать? Двенадцать! И получил двенадцать отказов. Даже дурочки Патил сказали «нет». Обе.

— Зачем нам дурочки Патил? — искренне удивился Люциус. — Нет, сын, на этот раз я нашел для тебя блестящую партию.

— И кто она? Неужели ты опустился до грязнокровок? А что, сейчас это в тренде.

— Не говори ерунды, — Люциус выдержал театральную паузу и заявил: — Гарри Поттер! Он красив, знаменит и, главное, богат.

Драко расхохотался — до слез, до противной прилипчивой икоты.

— Папа, начнем с того, что он полукровка.

— Он — магический герой! — Люциус картинно вскинул указательный палец. — Это нивелирует его не совсем, хм, правильное происхождение.

— Вот именно — магический герой. С чего ты взял, что он согласится? Вообще-то я ему не нравлюсь.

— Как это не нравишься? — возмутилась Нарцисса. — Поттер на тебя еще в школе заглядывался, я знаю. И если уж на то пошло, ты гораздо красивее этой его рыжей подружки.

— У Поттера есть подружка? — нахмурился Люциус. — Тогда надо спешить. Я не позволю нищебродам Уизли загрести наши деньги.

Драко закатил глаза к потолку.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он. — Нет, нет и нет. Я не женюсь на Поттере, будь он последней невестой в магической Британии!

— Драко, вернись! — Люциус в бешенстве ударил кулаком по столу.

Драко даже не обернулся.

Ужин проходил в гробовом молчании. Люциус пил рюмку за рюмкой, Нарцисса всхлипывала и вяло ковыряла ложкой жидкую овсянку.

Гром грянул, когда потребовали подать десерт.

— Тинки плохой! — эльф принялся биться головой о стену. — Тинки испортил десерт, Тинки пора на пенсию!

— Нет, это невозможно! — Нарцисса отшвырнула ложку и зарыдала. — Я не могу больше так жить! Мой муж спивается, я превратилась в домовика, а сын не желает помочь семье! Неблагодарный!

— Доволен? — скривился Люциус. — Довел мать.

Драко медленно поднялся из-за стола.

— Мама, успокойся, — он обнял Нарциссу за плечи. — Я согласен на помолвку с Поттером, раз вы, — он выразительно посмотрел на отца, — настаиваете. Но ничего обещать не могу.

***

Люциус Малфой обладал многими талантами. Будь у него в молодости нужда работать, легко бы мог сделать карьеру дипломата или блистать в Визенгамоте в роли государственного обвинителя. Врожденное красноречие, отточенное жизненным опытом и усиленное чувством голода, обрушилось на магического героя неудержимой лавиной.

Люциус говорил о статусе, о привилегиях, непременно последующих в случае брака с представителем чистой крови, затронул жилищный вопрос, расписав достоинства Малфой-мэнора и угодий и, наконец, сыграл на самой тонкой струне, упомянув о чувствах.

— Все мы знаем о вашей взаимной симпатии еще со школьной скамьи.

Поттер ошалело молчал, а, услышав последнюю фразу, покосился на тихо сидевшего в уголке Драко, и покраснел.

Совершенно внезапно у Люциуса нашелся сподвижник. Выглянувшая из-за неплотно задернутой шторки Вальбурга проскрипела, что наконец-то в доме приличные люди и неблагодарный полукровка будет полным идиотом, если не согласится.

Поттер поднялся со стула и кашлянул.

— Я согласен, мистер Малфой, — он скосил глаза на Драко и неловко улыбнулся. — Мне действительно нравится ваш сын, и я говорю «да».

— Это надо отметить! — вымотанный длинной и эмоциональной речью, но безмерно счастливый Люциус чувствовал, что ему надо срочно прополоскать горло.

— Конечно… папа, — Поттер смело смотрел в лицо будущему родственнику. — Вы же позволите вас так называть?

Он приказал Кричеру накрывать на стол и побежал в подвал за вином. Драко на правах жениха вызвался ему помочь.

— Я же говорил! — жарко прошептал он, когда они остались вдвоем в полутьме среди пыльных, затянутых паутиной бочек.

— Поверить не могу, что все получилось, — так же шепотом отозвался Поттер. — У меня голова кругом идет от мысли, что мы наконец-то поженимся.

— А ты сомневался? — Драко рассмеялся и озорно подмигнул новоиспеченному жениху.

**Три дня назад**

— Ты понимаешь, что я их боюсь? — Поттер нервно расхаживал по комнате из угла в угол.

— Ты — магический герой, — вяло возразил Драко. — Чего тебе бояться?

Он дико устал от бесконечных сомнений и опасений. Как только разговор заходил о помолвке, Поттер превращался в трепетную хаффлпаффку и находил тысячу дурацких причин, чтобы отсрочить знакомство с родителями.

— Все ясно, — Драко поднялся с кресла и шагнул к камину. — Ты просто не хочешь никакой свадьбы.

— Неправда, хочу! — Поттер метнулся к нему и пылко сжал в объятиях. — Очень хочу! Но твой отец и мама… Они никогда не согласятся. Я же не чистокровный.

— Не согласятся — плевать, — запальчиво бросил Драко. — В конце концов, мы совершеннолетние.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — покачал головой Поттер. — Я хочу дружить с твоими родителями, а не враждовать. Хочу пить чай с Нарциссой и болтать с Люциусом о политике, ну или о павлинах. Я семью хочу, понимаешь? Настоящую.

Драко понимал одно: реакцию родителей, вздумай он объявить о помолвке с Поттером, предугадать невозможно. Люциус потерял все, кроме фамильной спеси, и, не имея ни кната в дырявых карманах, по-прежнему презирал полукровок.

Подобрать ключик к отцу было чертовски сложно, но Драко не зря носил фамилию Малфой.

— Есть одна мысль, — сказал он после долгих раздумий и трех чашек кофе. — У отца сейчас одно слабое место — финансы. Ты должен придти в Гринготтс и потрясти перед ним галлеонами. Он поведется.

**Неделю спустя**

Помолвку отмечали в тихом семейном кругу. Люциус, безмерно довольный собой, листал вчерашний «Пророк» и прихлебывал чай. Колдография на первой странице, где он обнимает наследника и его избранника на фоне фамильного замка, произвела фурор. Люциус получил уже пять писем с предложением о сотрудничестве, но с ответом не спешил — просчитывал варианты и набивал себе цену.

«С таким-то зятем, — насмешливо думал Люциус, — еще побегают».

Нарцисса без умолку щебетала о предстоящей свадьбе. Мантии надо непременно заказать во Франции, поваров пригласить из лучших лондонских ресторанов и — цветы. Много-много цветов.

Поттер уверял ее, что все устроит.

«Любовь, — усмехался про себя Люциус, — это, конечно, хорошо. Но все же главное в жизни — тонкий холодный расчет».

Когда-нибудь он научит этому Драко.

Непременно.


End file.
